<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It feels so good (to be yours) by Racingirl63</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913865">It feels so good (to be yours)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racingirl63/pseuds/Racingirl63'>Racingirl63</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluffy Ending, Force Bond (Star Wars), HEA, Love, Love Confessions, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Promises, Reylo - Freeform, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racingirl63/pseuds/Racingirl63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The force reconnects Kylo &amp; Rey after she tries to shut him down when she closes the door of the Falcon.<br/>Their bond gets stronger no matter how hard she tries to deny it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It feels so good (to be yours)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a drabble. I am trying to start some writing;but I am giving baby steps. Besides, English is not my first language, so the vocabulary and the story itself it will be very short and pretty basic.</p><p>This is just a love encounter between this dear couple, with love confessions.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She is feeling overwhelmed .All the sensations are gathering around her wet center.She is going to have an orgasm soon if he keeps on pushing inside her in that way. She feels her muscles tight around his cock, like if her cunt was a blackhole.</p><p>"Force, Kylo. You're killing me", she panted ,lost in extasis. "Make me come , please".</p><p>The pressure on her hips is exquisite. He is giving himself to her and she is enjoying this too much, if this was heaven.</p><p>She comes hard as he collapses on top of her.His dick feels stiff suddenly, after cummimg inside her.</p><p>" It feels so good to be yours", she says, smiling and exhausted.</p><p>"You couldn`t be anyone else's. You can't be from no one except mine", he agrees. "The force has connected us again and we can't escape.We're meant to be together", Kylo said look at her with profound devotion.</p><p>"I tried to shut you down. I was afraid of you hurting my friends, and I was afraid about how I felt and I feel about you. I didn't want to become a traitor", she confesses in tears.<br/>
"But through the force, I understood how lonely and in pain you were. I understood that you wanted the power but you also longed for me".</p><p>"I have always wanted to you. Since the first day you fought me. The Force was strong with you. I imagined you with me, on my throne, being my Empress", Kylo acknowledged touching his breasts and looking into her eyes full of desire. "I imagined our bodies intertwined,Dark and Light in an absolute state of Balance".</p><p>Rey swallowed hard, feeling the throbbing between her legs grow again.</p><p>"I regretted not taking your hand. I couldn't see it in that moment. I was so hurt about what you said about my parents and I was so afraid about you may hurt the others. I hated you. After that, I was determined to forget you, so I tried to close the bond. But my fantasies kept growing, I kept imagining things and wondering what would happen if I Had taken your hand", she spoked, her cheeks reddening because of his touch. "When the bond  re-opened again I felt that I have to figure out all of these feelings and emotions".7</p><p>Kylo sighs with relieve, not stopping caressing her breast and waist. Suddenly, he stood and stretched his arms. He extended his hands towards her.</p><p>"Now you realise about your feelings , please Join me. Now that you are mine, take my hand. I can't stop thinking about you and coming back to you.Please", kylo pleaded in awe.</p><p>"Oh, yes yes, Kylo. I love you so much. You don't have any idea how I have been suffering and crying. I have been cursing and feeling like crap.Also, I admit I was wrong about you.<br/>
We are going to start again. We will let old things die and start a new order. We will rule the galaxy together", she shouted full of joy.. taking his hand.</p><p>He squeezed her hand tightly and he declared with adoring eyes "I love you too. It feels so good to be yours".</p><p>They kissed passionately and the forced dragged them to an abyss of Passion and eternal promises.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Thank you for reading!</p><p>I also translate fics to Spanish -one shots or short fics, 7 or 8 chapters for now-so, if you want to get your Reylo fic translated to Spanish, please let me know (I am doing it just for fun.<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>